Kyogai
|Tsuzumi Oni}} |gender = Male |age = |height = |hair = Brown |eye = Red |status = Deceased |family = |partner = |occupations = |rank = Lower Moon Six (Formerly) |affiliation = Twelve Kizuki (Formerly) |manga = Chapter 21 |anime = Episode 11 |jvoice = Junichi Suwabe |evoice = Steve Blum }} also known as the |Tsuzumi Oni}} was the demon who controlled Tsuzumi Mansion and the former of the Twelve Kizuki. He serves as the main antagonist of the Tsuzumi Mansion Arc. Profile Appearance Kyogai is a large, muscular demon with pale gray skin, dark brown hair and sharp canine-like teeth. Kyogai's eyes are normally rolled all the way back, only showing his blood-red sclera and hiding his pupils. The Tsuzumi Demon's eyes are actually a deep blue color and his right one has his Lower Six (下陸) engravement crossed out by Kibutsuji, signifying that he is no longer part of the group. The only clothes Kyogai sports is a bright red rope tied around his waist along with a purple and black sash. His most unique physical trait is the tsuzumi drums attached to his stomach, shoulders, hips, chest, and back used for his Blood Demon Art. Personality Kyogai is a relative clam and outspoken person, despite being a bloodthirsty demon. Rather than scream or roar when annoyed, Kyogai quietly murmurs about whatever is irritating him. He believes it's rude for people to barge into his home and will destroy them for getting in his way. If irritated enough, Kyogai will raise his voice about the nuisance and insult his opponents. Upon first becoming a demon, Kyogai believed Kibutsuji's blood would make him infinitely stronger. However, when his strength became finite after growing unable to get stronger from eating humans, Kyogai was cast out by his master. Desperate to please Master Kibutsuji and prove the worth of his Blood Demon Art, Kyogai became obsessed with consuming "Marechi", humans with rare blood. In reality, Kyogai truly desires to be recognized for his talent. He wanted people to love his writing and was devastated when he was told to give up on it. To redeem himself from this humiliation, Kyogai tries to prove himself as a powerful demon in the Twelve Kizuki. This is why he tries so desperately to reclaim his spot. Upon his death, Tanjiro recognizes his talent and allows Kyogai's soul to rest in peace. Synopsis History In his human days, Kyogai grew up a talented drummer who wanted to become a writer as well. However, those around him told him his writing was boring. Due to this intense grief, Kyogai fell to darkness and saught out Kibutsuji's power to become a demon. Kibutsuji shared his blood with Kyogai, transforming him into a powerful demon. Kyogai even became the Lower Moon Six of the Twelve Kizuki, Kibutsuji's strongest legion of demons. However, after consuming slews of humans, Kyogai eventually became incapable of growing any stronger. Fed up with Kyogai's limit, Kibutsuji stripped him of his number and cast him out of the Twelve Kizuki. Tsuzumi Mansion Arc Obsessed with regaining his status, Kyogai began to search out the "Marechi" blood type, the rarest among humans. One marechi is equal to that of a hundred humans to a demon. Eventually, the Tsuzumi Demon captured Kiyoshi and brought him to Tsuzumi Mansion to be eaten. Two other demons invaded the house in search of the marechi and injured Kyogai, allowing Kiyoshi to get away by stealing one of Kyogai's drums. Annoyed, Kyogai slowly makes his way around the mansion hunting down the Marechi boy. Along the way, he encounters several intruders including a demon slayer and the Kiyoshi's family members. He appears in the corridor next to an open door where they're waiting and laments about all the nuisances. The demon slayer introduces himself as Tanjiro Kamado and he tries to sever Kyogai's head. The Tsuzumi Demon counters by striking one of his drums, turning the room to the beat of the tsuzumi. They're interrupted when another demon in a boar mask flies into the room and challenges Kyogai himself. Infuriated, Kyogai taps the drum on his right shoulder and spins the room to throw off his enemy's movement. Kyogai says he's tired of insects running amok in his house and taps the drum on his right hip twice. The Demon Slayers argue with one another right in front of their opponent and Kyogai tries to eliminate them both using his claw attack from the Tsuzumi on his stomach. Kyogai continues to spin the room until the boar falls out and they're all transported away via the tsuzumi Kiyoshi has. Kyogai continues walking slowly and menacing through the house trying to locate the marechi. Tanjiro finds Kiyoshi first and does his best to shield him from the demon peaking around the corner of the room. Tanjiro confronts Kyogai and the marechi transports away using the Tsuzumi. Irritated, Kyogai strikes his drum and sends Tanjiro back. The Tsuzumi Demon steps onto the floor, appearing to be walking upside-down to Tanjiro. Tanjiro believes he can read Kyogai's patterns but the demon starts picking up the pace and forcing Tanjiro on the defensive. Even when Tanjiro can get close, Kyogai forces him back with claw attacks. As Tanjiro tumbles around the room being spun by Kyogai's spell, he starts to doubt himself. However, his wavering spirit doesn't give out and the demon slayer claims he'll never give up. Despite his reinvigorated spirit, Tanjiro still finds himself at the mercy of Kyogai's Blood Demon Art. Kyogai quickly shifts the room to keep Tanjiro off balance and nearly forces him out of the room by dropping him through the floor. Irritated with Tanjiro's resistance, Kyogai loudly proclaims he must hurry and hunt the marechi. !]] Tanjiro asks Kyogai's name, surprising him, and he answers truthfully. This makes him recall his troubled past and angrily strikes his tsuzumi drums faster and faster. He remembers people telling him his writing was trash and getting revenge on them for it. Enraged by memories of his past and the desire to prove his talent, Kyogai unleashes Rapid Drumming against Tanjiro. The demon strikes his tsuzumi drums faster than ever, suspending Tanjiro in mid-air as the room spins continuously around him. When Tanjiro has a chance to land, he's careful not to land on Kyogai's old writing papers. Shocked, Kyogai stops for a moment to appreciate Tanjiro's action. This gives Tanjiro enough time to gather himself and learn how to counterattack with his injuries. Kyogai laments as Tanjiro is able to evade all of his claw attacks despite them increasing from three to five claws. Tanjiro uses Splashing Water Flow, Turbutlent to close the distance between them. Kyogai notices that Tanjiro has nullified his powers by adapting his footwork to the room's orientation changes. Tanjiro closes in and commends Kyogai's Blood Demon Art, calling it incredible before severing the demon's head. As Kyogai's body slowly disintegrates, he asks Tanjiro if he truly thinks his technique was amazing. Tanjiro says it was amazing but he can't forgive him for killing humans. As tears stream down the face of Kyogai's severed head, he's grateful that this young man acknowledged his talent. Tanjiro says rest in peace and Kyogai crumbles away completely. Abilities Intermediate-Level Demon: Kyogai is a powerful demon, proven by his former status among the Twelve Kizuku. As a former member of Kibutsuji's strongest group of demons, Kyogai was only phased out after becoming unable to grow even stronger and keep pace with the other demon moons. Despite this, Kyogai remains a powerful demon even outside of his prime. Blood Demon Art ち|Tsuzumiuchi}}: Kyogai's Blood Demon Art grants him the ability to control the space within each room of Tsuzumi Mansion using his drums. The drums on his right and left shoulder can spin a room clockwise or counterclockwise respectively. The tsuzumi on his right left moves things forward while the left leg does the opposite. The tsuzumi drum on his chest creates a three-clawed slash attack while the drum on his back can transport someone to a different room entirely. * ち|Shōsoku Tsuzumiuchi}}: As the name suggests, Kyogai greatly increases the speed of striking his tsuzumi drums. It also increases his claw attacks from three claws to five claws. Battles Tsuzumi Mansion Arc *Tanjiro vs. Inosuke vs. Kyogai *Tanjiro Kamado vs. Kyogai Quotes Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Tsuzumi Mansion Arc Antagonists